Forever: Prince NuadaxOC OneShot
by Ninja Dee
Summary: Her name was Aurora. She was Prince Nuada's best friend, and secretly he loved her. When the treaty was made with the human he left. He left her - left the one he loved with all his heart. Years have passed and they meet again. Can they mend broken ties?


**Forever**

_A Prince Nuada Requested Oneshot_

"I can't take this!" The Elf King growled, slicing the practice dummies in half with anger. His face contorted with rage that scared everyone away senseless, everyone but the brown-haired Angel that hid in the shadows and watched the silver-haired man train. Her royal blue cloak matching her hazel eyes as they observed every detail of him, the way he gracefully twirled his spear around before striking.

Shaking her head at how immature he was, she let out an inaudible giggle. _'All these years and you haven't changed...'_ Aurora thought, her eyes softening. _'I wonder what you think of me now... More like I wonder if you still remember me...'_

It had been close to forever since the last time the Angel saw the Elf. Before he took the title King of the Unseen Realm by force, before the deal with the humans, before everything that caused her once loving friend to turn into this unrecognizable creature she saw before her.

But one thing that hadn't changed after all these years was her love for the warrior. Even though he had changed, _'His body changing for the best of the best...'_ The dark-haired girl blushed at the thought. Aurora couldn't label him as the evil, violent man everyone thought he was. Because if you thought about it, he wasn't evil at all, he was just doing what he thought was right for their kind.

_'Although, trying to raise the Golden Army and destroy the human race is a bit on the evil-side' _She had to admit...

"I know you're there," the cold voice of Nuada broke her thoughts and made her skin crawl. "Show yourself."

Gulping, Aurora lifted her hood so it hid her face before she stepped into the light.

Nuada looked at the newcomer with narrowed eyes.

Aurora flinched at the look she gave her. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you, your Majesty." She bowed to avoid meeting eye contact, her heart thumping widely in her chest.

The silver-haired warrior was rendered speechless when he heard her voice - soft and sweet, like the sound of twinkling bells. There was only one other person with a voice like that, but he pushed the thought away even though his heart ached for it to be true.

"State your name commoner." He demanded with as much malice as he could muster.

"Auro-ro-Rose, my name is Rose, your Majesty." She bit her lip nervously, keeping her head bowed.

"I see." He tried to hide his disappointment by turning around so he wasn't facing her, but his chest tightened painfully and his eyes looked to the ground.

Under the hood, Aurora's face fell, silently cursing herself for not being brave enough to tell him her real name. And she didn't understand why she didn't - okay, maybe she did know why... _'What if he had forgotten about me...?'_ And the thought of being erased from his mind caused her throat to constrict. It hurt so much to be so close to him and yet so far...

"E-Excuse me, your Majesty," Aurora said, not knowing what else to say "B-But I have to take my leave now..."

"Go on then." Was his solemn reply. Aurora took a few seconds to look at the man she's been in love with since she was little before turning around and running out of the underground tunnels that lay below the human world and back to the world she belonged.

Turning around Nuada watched as the woman left, her footsteps echoing through the dark. When she could barely be seen in the night, his body moved by itself, first walking in her direction before jogging and soon he was running after her. Close enough to see her, but far enough to not be heard.

OoOoO

His cloak came in handy as he followed the dark-blue figure through the busy streets of the Realm unseen. Nuada wasn't sure why he shouldn't just go back to the palace and concentrate on finding his twin sister; it was the reason he was so mad before, so why not solve it?

But for some reason when he heard her voice, he immediately thought it was his childhood friend, the one he secretly adored with all his soul and heart. The one he foolishly left behind after the treaty with the humans was made. Not even a good-bye or a word to her before he left to live a life of solitary. A life, that if he wasn't thinking about destroying the human race, consisted of fantasies of a dark-brown-haired woman standing by his side and loving him the way he wished to be loved from only her.

'_Why didn't I just take her with me? She was all alone since her father died in the last war. So why didn't I just ask her if she would go with me?'_Nuada questioned himself. _'Because a friend doesn't just fall in love with the other and then become too much of a coward to admit it to her and just leave her like he thought she was nothing to him.'_Nuada thought icily, feeling sick at himself.

'_And now it's too late because it's been years since I last saw her and I'm following a stranger in hopes that it's her.'_ He sighed sadly. Trying to distract himself from his self-loathing, he focused on his surrounding and was shocked to realize that they were in the farthest part of the Realm, defiantly the most quietest and peaceful part of their World, but also the most unknown part. There was moon here, a real moon or a really good artificial one, which rendered him speechless and awed. Not only that, but they were in a forest - _a forest!_ He wondered where they were, and if he really had been dreaming off the whole time he was following her.

'_Speaking of following…'_ He realized that up ahead _Rose _had stopped in front of a large oak tree that grew by a rock side that seemed to circle around the area. Skillfully hiding behind a tree just a few feet away from where she stood, he observed as she placed her hand at the heart of the tree. A strong bright light emitted from her hand and into the tree, and the tree uprooted itself and moved to the side, revealing a tunnel that had a blue glow inside.

Nuada followed her into the tunnel unnoticed; his training helping him. They continued walking down the tunnel, the blue glow getting brighter and brighter and soon the tunnel opened up to something he thought was only found in storybooks.

A wide open spaced area, he couldn't believe that this was actually in the rock side. A huge lake resided up ahead, a waterfall that came from the land above flowing into it. Trees spacey spread out with flowers all over the ground. And the reason for the blue glow came from not only the clear water, but the fairies flying around. Fairies whose wings were the color of the rainbow and sparkled like the stars.

Hiding in the shadows of the tunnel, Nuada focused on the woman standing in the middle of the grass. He watched the cloak fall to the ground to reveal her in a dark blue dress that bared her pale back and dark brown locks that fell mid-back.

The simple sight made his breath catch in his throat and his mind go blank. But what almost made him have a heart attack was when wings sprouted from her back. Large feathered wings as white as snow that circled around her - wings that solely belonged to Angels.

There was only one Angel left in the world.

And he had to re-frame himself from launching out of the shadows to embrace the woman who disguised herself as Rose, for he now knew who she really was.

_'Aurora...'_

His heart thumped widely in his chest as he continued to watch the Angel spread its wings, creating a comforting breeze through the air. He watched as she started twirling around through the flowers, arm spread wide, giggling joyfully.

The sight reminded him of long ago when they were still young adults. The times that they would relax in the palace garden and she would run around through the flowers like a little kid. A smile spread on his lips at the memory.

Taking a deep breath he rose, his cloak falling to the ground as he started walking towards his childhood friend, his secret lover. With each step the walls surrounding his heart crumbled.

OoOoO

With her wings disappearing, leaving feathers in its wake, she fell onto her back and she stared up at all her fairies in the night sky, her hand reaching up as if to touch one. She giggled at her childlike performance, heat rising to her cheeks. And she laughed again at her silly embarrassment.

Relaxing, she watched her remaining white feathers drift to the ground, twirling around in the air as they went.

And suddenly a hand reached from the side of her vision and grab a feather midair. Startled, she sat up and turned her head to the side. Who she saw caused her emotions to explode and wash over her.

Surprise. Happiness. Then, embarrassment. Nervousness. All leading up to distress.

On the last emotion her heart started pounding painfully in her chest like it wanted to be let out. And she ran. She didn't know why, but Nuada standing right there, smiling softly down at her, made her heart ache. Maybe it was because she was scared at the sudden sight of Nuada, or maybe it was cause she was scared at how close he was.

But she ran anyway.

All the while Nuada was in despair. Seeing his childhood friend, the one he loved for such a long time, stare at him with wide-eyes, like he was a monster, made his heart frantic. It felt like he had just been stabbed.

But before she could even take two steps, his hand shoot out to catch her wrist and pull her back.

Aurora saw the pain in his eyes, felt it through the grip he had on her wrist. She felt guilty for trying to run, but she was _scared_. Everything was happening too fast and her mind couldn't keep up. So when Nuada pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't have enough time to react before he was kissing her.

Nuada didn't know why he had done it, maybe it was just impulse or because he couldn't think of anything else to do to somehow keep Aurora from running. But he didn't care. Through the kiss he tried to relay the love he had kept hidden for so long. And he realized he didn't care if it had worked or not because Aurora was kissing back. And it wasn't a nervous kiss she gave back to him, but arms-rapping-around-his-neck-pulling-him-closer kiss.

Their lips moved against each other and when he asked for permission to enter her mouth, he laughed silently when she hesitated, before granting him access shyly. She hadn't changed at all.

Tongues rubbing against each other, with a few coaxes on Aurora's part, their hands started roaming. Nuada's hands rubbing her bare back, while Aurora's rubbed his chest. When they felt their lungs was about to burst, they parted, panting widely. Aurora was blushing madly, and her lips were swollen red. But Nuada thought she looked beautiful.

They stared at each for a long moment, lost in their own world. Golden-eyes meeting hazel ones.

"I love you." Nuada suddenly said.

Aurora's blush deepened – if that was possible. But she replied with a soft, "I love you, too."

Nuada smiled, the first one since a long time. This caused Aurora to smile also. He pulled her in for another kiss that was filled with so much passion Aurora felt like she was going to faint. Nuada held her tightly has her knees buckled, their bodies pressed so close together they could feel each others warmth.

Their kisses grew frantic almost urgent.

And with the fire that threaten to consume both of them, Nuada got away, and pulled her head back by her hair causing Aurora to let out a gasp at the sudden action. Nuada growled at the sound, his pants feeling tight. He attacked her exposed neck with hungry kisses and nibbles. Aurora moaned softly, her cheeks a cherry red.

Nuada claimed her lips once again, tongue entering her moist cavern immediately. Both of them emitted throaty noises as they kissed hungrily. Somehow during their intense make out session, Nuada had pushed Aurora up against a tree, their bodies pressing closer together.

He let his hands travel from her back down to her covered thighs, rubbing up and down before moving up to the back of her neck. His hands pulled the ribbon there and the dress fell to the ground, pooling around her feet. Following his lead, Aurora untied the slashed around his waist and Nuada threw his armor to the side while she took care of his robes and pants. They stood in just their undergarments, hands roaming freely over each others bodies.

Nuada took Aurora in his arms and placed her onto the temporary bed made up of their clothes. He lowered himself into her, legs on either side of her body. He cupped her cheek tenderly and stared down at her with passion-filled eyes.

"I love you, Aurora, loved you for as long as I could remember. But please promise me you won't regret this." Nuada said gently.

"I love you too, Nuada and I promise I won't." Aurora replied smiling softly.

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her eagerly. His hand reaching behind to unclasped her bra. He kissed down to her breasts and took a hardened nipple into his mouth and began to run his tongue over it. His other hand raising up to cup her other breast and massage it. Aurora let out a long moan and Nuada smirked against her skin. He loved the feel of her skin and what he could do to her, but also what she did to him as he felt himself harden.

Using his free hand he rubbed her inner thigh before moving upward to cup her sex. He moaned lowly in his throat at the heat radiating off of where his hand was. As he started stroking her through her panties, he started to suck and pitch her nipples and was rewarded with his name rolling off of Aurora's tongue as she moaned loudly.

Nuada suddenly stopped his menstruations and Aurora whined childishly. He chuckled and removed the last bit of her clothing and stared down at her, eyes observing every curve. Lowering his lips to her ear he whispered huskily, "You're so beautiful." His tongue sneaking out to lick her earlobe. Aurora exhaled loudly, heart racing.

Nuada stared at Aurora, holding eye contact as his hand moved down to her womanhood. He saw her eyes widen and heard her gasp when he slid a finger between her folds. Curving his finger and pushing into her entrance he watched has she threw her head back, mouth opening in an 'O' as she raised her arms up to wrap around his neck. She was dripping wet which made it easy Nuada to slip his finger in and out of her and while adding another digit.

"Nuada…please…" Aurora moaned, desire pulsing through her veins.

"Please what Aurora?" Nuada asked with fake innocent, fingers now tracing her clit.

"Ahhh…N-Nuada please, I-I want you…" Aurora begged, eyes opening to show lust filled orbs. His cock clenched painfully at the look in her eyes and he hastily removed his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes asking silent permission and she nodded.

He slowly entered hot cavern, moaning at how her walls clenched around him. Aurora hissed at the pain; face scrunching as he stretched her to fit him. When he was fully in her she noted that he was a quite healthy. The pain resided and she rocked her hips to tell him she was alright, the pleasure at the movement made her back arch and she moaned simultaneously with Nuada. He pulled out before pushing back in and he groaned at the pleasure coursing through him.

"Faster Nuada…" Aurora pleaded, wanting to feel more.

He complied and pulled a few inches out before thrusting back in, doing it again and again. Aurora screamed in pure pleasure, hands tangling into Nuada's long hair.

"H-Harder…" Aurora felt like crying as electric-like shocks went through her body. He complied, thrusting deeper into her with a primal growl. He leaned down and kissed her ferociously, pounding into her like a wild animal. Aurora wrapped her long legs around his waist causing him to enter even deeper into her warmth. His release neared and he could feel Aurora's need to. He went faster in want for her to come first.

"Ah, Ah…N-Nuada I-I'm g-going to come…" Aurora cried with pleasure.

Nuada grunted, he was about to too. Reaching down to their joined bodies he started rubbing her clit and Aurora exploded.

"Nuadaa!" She screamed with release.

Her walls tightened around his cock and he yelled her name has his seeds filled her. "Auroraa!"

Nuada pulled out after he had fully filled her, and collapsed next to her. Both of them were panting loudly, completely worn out from their first sexual experience. Aurora rolled onto her side to face Nuada and he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Aurora placed her hands on his warm chest, nuzzling into it.

Nuada gently stroked her soft hair, sighing contently. "Stay with me forever, Aurora…" Nuada begged, leaning back to look at her face.

"I will…." She smiled, kissing him softly.

Nuada smiled, and held her protectively to his chest. "Forever…" He whispered before falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

OoOoO

He didn't think his own sister would have done what she did. But she had.

And now he was dying. He was going to die and never see her again. Never see her smile. Will she cry for him? He felt his own tears trailing down his cheeks as he fell to his knees.

They were supposed to be together forever. She said she would that night. Was it just a stupid dream of his?

He was foolish for pursuing his plan. She had warned him before that he might die, but he didn't listen. He should have, but now he was dieing. And in punishment for his ignorance he was going to lose the woman he loved.

How will she react when she finds out?

What if she never does and thinks I left her?

'_I'm sorry, my love…'_ He thought as he felt his body start to turn to wood.

His tears fell freely and his heart felt like it had been the one stabbed by the knife.

'_I love you Aurora… I wish you never forget that…Will her love for me last forever? I hope so…'_

He was numb and everything stopped.

OoOoO

Nuada was shocked when his eyes opened. Was this the afterlife? He was on his back with the sky above him. It was a dark blue, with bright stars in every color. Pink. Blue. Green. Orange. Yellow… He blinked multiple times.

'_Wait, since when were stars colored?' _Nuada thought stupidly.

"You should be glad you're still alive." A quiet voice said.

Turning his head to the side he saw a solemn Aurora staring at him with sad eyes.

He blinked multiple times again. "A-Aurora…?" He asked, not believing his eyes.

"Mmm?" She answered.

Nuada sat up, ignoring the slight pain in his chest and turned towards the brown-haired woman with wide-curious-happy eyes. "H-How?" Nuada asked.

"Being an Angel has its advantages." But Nuada noticed her voice was soft and full of sadness and her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle to them.

His heart constricted and he found that as much as he wished to embrace her he couldn't. "W-What's wrong?" Nuada asked feeling torn.

Then the tears fell. Nuada leaned closer and cautiously placed his hand on her wet cheek. Aurora looked at him through the tears and launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around him and head buried into his chest. Nuada immediately embraced her, his face in her hair.

"I-I thought you were going to die." She whispered brokenly. "Y-You're such a fool."

Nuada would have smiled at her insult, but whispered instead, "I'm sorry Aurora, I'm so sorry…"

Aurora sniffed. "You should be." The sadness in her voice brought tears to his eyes and pain to his heart. He pulled back to cupped her face and directed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"I love you Aurora, I love you so much…" Nuada whispered against her lips.

"I know," She whispered back, "I love you, too…"

"Forever?" He asked quietly, his eyes shinning with hope.

"Forever." Aurora smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

His arms tightened around her, pushing their lips back together. "Forever wouldn't be long enough for me." Nuada warned teasingly, smiling widely when they pulled away. Her laughter filled the air, like bells ringing in the heavens.

OoOoO

_Please review! ~OtakuSoul_


End file.
